


Devotion

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, kid!art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fanart. :) Arthur as a father, holding his newborn son for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/gifts).



> I will probably just fucking die if Bradley has a kid, his family's gon' be adorable. Also, Colin will make a fantastic godfather.
> 
> Katie will teach the child all her devious tricks, Angel will have to be the peacemaker in the group, if Anthony pops by for a visit he'll giggle at the child...
> 
> ...oh man, haha. Can't stop smiling!

It's true, Arthur decides, as he kisses his son's forehead: the greatest moment in your life is when your first child is born. When the baby snuffles at him, eyes squeezed shut, he smiles.

Everything makes sense now, and he's never been happier.


End file.
